Foriegner
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: When new girl from China transfers to the digidestined's school, realizations follow about the hero's and their partners. PLEASE don't read if you like Kari and will be offended, this fic kinda bashes her. For ONCE it's NOT a Daisuke basher. From me?!? Ah
1. Someone New

"Davis." A little voice nagged.

"Nnmm…" Davis growled.

"Daaaaviiis." Two blue hands propped up onto his shoulder. 

"Goway…" he slurred, pushing Demiveemon off of his bed. He landed on the ground with a short 'umpf'.

"But Davis!" he whined. 

"What?!" he sat up, rubbing his eyes furiously. "I was tryin' ta get some sleep!" 

"You're gonna be late for school." He pointed to the clock. 

"Ahh!!" Davis struggled, tangling himself in the sheets and falling head-first onto the floor. "Grme mry shrrt!" he pointed to a crumpled shirt on the floor, his face crushed into the carpet. 

The little blue digimon hopped over and dragged the clothing over to him. "You better hurry!"

"Yeah, thanks!" He threw on his clothes, did his hair, and flew out the door, forgetting his little partner. 

"Hey, T.K.!" T.K. turned to see Kari run to him. 

"Oh, hey Kari." He said, continuing on his way to school. It was a casual day, but despite the sunlight, it was growing rather cold.

"I wanted to ask you something…" she smiled, causing T.K. to blush. 

"Um, what is it, Kari?" he shuffled his foot nervously against the ground. 

"Are you free on Friday?" T.K. looked stunned. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me." She gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look. 

"Sure!" he beamed.

Kari grinned.

"Hey Kari!" yelled Davis's voice from behind her. 

"Uh oh." She sighed. _What a lug-head. Just coming to drool all over me again._ She thought to herself. (Yeah, as if she could think to other people) 

"Hi!" he continued his reckless pace. "I was kinda late, but-uff!" he stopped and smacked into another person in his path. Davis felt his back hit the ground, and his books scatter around him. "Hey, pal! Watch where…" he looked up to see an obviously new person. She was about the digidestined age with a very long T-shirt over a long sleeved shirt, black gloves covering her hands. A scarf was draped around her neck, as though she were prepared for the weather. She had a belt around her middle that gave her long shirt the curve of her waist. She wore cuffed jeans and white tennis shoes. Her hair was a mass of large, thick, cream shaded, spikes, which fell straight down.

"Are you okay?" she bit her lip, extending her hand to his.

"Huh?" Davis stared. _Wow!_ He thought. "Uh, yeah, I guess so." He took her hand and she pulled him up.

"I'm really sorry."

"Aw, don't worry about it." He said picking up her books and handing them to her. "I'm Daisuke Motimya." 

"It's nice to meet you." She bowed slightly. "My name is Luka Chong. I just moved here from China." She straightened her shirt out. 

"Davis!" called Kari.

"What? Oh-uh, yeah. I have to class. Um, gotta get to class. Me. I. I mean, I have to go. To class now." He stuttered.

She smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, bye." He watched her walk away.

"Who was that?" asked Kari as she walked over, an air of jealousness in her voice. 

"Some girl." He blinked.

"Waita go, Davis." T.K. mocked.

"Huh?"

Kari rolled her eyes angrily. 

"Let's go to class before we're late." Said T.K.

The three friends rushed to class. "What does T.Z. mean by that anyhow? Did you see her, Demiveemon?" he whispered to his backpack. "Demi…? Aw, SHOOT!"


	2. The Egg

"Where is he?" Yolei growled as she paced about the computer lab. "Does he always have to be late?"

"Maybe it's a hobby." Said Cody.

"I'm hungry." Said Patamon from atop T.K.'s head.

"We'll be in the digital world soon." T.K. assured. 

"Hey, guys!" Davis's voice boomed as he appeared in the doorway. "I had to run home and find Demiveemon!" he held the squirming digimon out for them to see. 

"He forgot me!" he exclaimed loudly. 

"We'd better hurry up and go." Said Ken. The children all entered the digital realm to find it calm and peaceful, as it had always been. 

"Ah, another day in the digiworld." Davis crossed his arms and looked ahead with a noble stare. "Let's eat!" he suddenly barked, adjusting his goggles.

The others shared a glance of exsaparation. "Maybe we should just stick to searching for our enemies." Suggested Yolei. 

"Come on, guys!" said Veemon as he plopped to the ground. "Davis's right! We've been workin' awful hard lately."

Davis produced a rice ball and shoved it into his mouth. "Yrh, ym grta rmlx ermy urnce nnd ur rrille!" 

"Forget it, we have to go." Cody ordered.

Davis and Veemon groaned and followed the group, heads bowed. "Aw, we never get ta do anything."

"Hey, guys!" T.K. yelled excitedly. "Look, on your digivice!"

All the digidestined whipped out their devices to see a blinking light. "Another digiegg?" Ken said in awe. 

"I'll bet it's mine!" Davis cheered.

"You already have two." Yolei scowled. 

"Yeah, but I'm the leader." He shrugged.

"Where's the signal coming from?" asked Gatomon.

Kari looked down. "In the forest." She pointed.

"Maybe we should've brought a flashlight." Said Wormmon. 

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get it." T.K. smiled. 

"Hey, I can lead the group just fine, T.E.!" Davis turned and abruptly fell on his face. "Ow!" came a muffled complaint. 

The others went on ahead, Kari staying behind to help Davis up. "Are you okay?" 

"Sure." Said Davis happily. 

"Say, Davis…" Kari picked up Gatomon. "Would you want to go with me to the movies on Saturday?"

Davis twitched and stared. "Um…OF COURSE!!!" he yelled, jumping around like an idiot. 

"See ya then." Kari winked and walked off. 

"Kari," whispered Gatomon. "I thought you were into T.K."

"I am." She looked away.

"Well…then why did you just ask Davis out?" she looked up at her partner.

"Well Gato…it's…" she sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me." Gatomon taunted.

"It just, well, you know, feels kind of nice to have two guys fighting over you. Like you're important." 

"But…isn't that like…using Davis?" Gatomon held a claw to her chin.

"Maybe. Well, you'll learn one of these days."

"Hey, look!" cried Yolei. "There's the egg!"

Sure enough, deep within the forests, lay an egg, nestled in the rigid bramble. It was white and pink, with a white, snake-like tail.

"Try it, Davis." Said Cody as the Davis emerged, twigs stuck in his clothes. 

"Why didn't you guys tell me there was a path?" 

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Just see if it's yours." Said Ken.

Davis gingerly gripped the egg, pulling backward. "One, two, three!" he pulled on the egg as hard as he could. "Come on!" he tried to wiggle it loose, to no avail. He stood up and scratched his head. "Guess it's not mine."

"Let me try." Cody wrapped his arms around the egg and heaved, receiving no results. 

Ken was next, pulling with all his might, but once more, turning up nothing. Yolei followed, also failing to free the egg. "It must be T.K.'s or Kari's." Armadillomon informed.

T.K. clutched the egg and jerked it, twisting as he pulled. The egg did not unearth. "I guess it's yours, Kari." He said.

Kari grinned and pulled the egg softly at first, then harder when it wouldn't come. She began to pull roughly, but still nothing. "It…it's not mine either." She said, astonished.

The digidestined exchanged confused glances. "Well…who's is it?" Davis asked to no one in particular. 

"What should we do?" Patamon queried. 

T.K. thought for a while. "I guess…we leave it here for the time being." 

"What if someone steals it?" asked Cody.

"I don't think they could if they wanted to." Yolei reassured.

The next day………………….

Davis stared at the clock lazily as he heard the teacher drone on about math. _Why does math have to be so boring? Can't they make it colorful or something?_ He thought, his eyes drifting to Kari in front of him. 

"Hey, how hard do you suppose it's actually possible for it rain?" asked Yolei as she stared out the dreary window. She glanced over at Davis. "Oh, never mind. I forgot who I was asking." She grumbled.

"Why do you always ask such dumb questions?" Davis grunted.

"You're one to talk." She snapped back. 

"Hmph." He jumped in his seat when he heard a bell ring from across the room. _Yes! Class's out!_ "Bye!" he zipped out the door.

"Davis, that was just my watch!" yelled T.K. after him.

"What? Oh...heheh...Whoops." blushed and walked back in.

"Mr. Motimya, please take you seat." The teacher commanded.

Davis grinned sheepishly at Kari's chuckling and sat back down. Shortly after, the bell truly rang. Davis rushed out the door and started running to lunch as fast as humanly possible. Smack. He ran right into someone for the second time that week. And once again, it was Luka. "Hi!" Davis beamed.

She picked up her books. "Daisuke, hello." She bowed.

"Uh, sorry about that!" he blushed. 

"It's all right." She adjusted a stray strand of hair.

"Hey, Luka, wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" he asked. "I could introduce you to some people and stuff."

She smiled. "Really? Thank you. I'd be very happy to." She shoved her things in her locker and followed Davis into the lunchroom. It was massively crowded, filled with chattering students and the smell of what was chosen to be named food. He snatched a tray from the table and stood in line behind her. 

"Okay, let's see here…" he pointed to a few different item. "Those are the hamburgers. They kind of taste like dog meat, so I don't eat 'em." He made a disgusted face at the pile of wrapped burgers. "This is the pizza. I think they make it from some kind of really gross paste or something. They might use toothpaste. But don't ask me why it's rectangular." He shrugged.

Luka reached towards a plate of jello, but Davis pushed her hand away and shook his head. "That's Spinach jello."

She grimaced. "Is there anything here edible?" 

Davis opened his mouth, then shut it, thinking for a long time. "Uh…they have cookies."

Luka lifted a salad onto her tray, watching Davis snag a cup of rice. He handed one to her as well, and they sat down next to the rest of the group. "Hey guys!" Davis boomed. 

"Hey Davis." Greeted Ken. "Who's your friend?" 

"This is Luka." He said. 

"Hi." Said Yolei. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cody."

"I'm T.K."

"Hello." Kari said nonchalantly. 

"It is very nice to meet all of you." Luka said as she sat across from Davis.

"So where are you from?" asked Cody.

"My parents and I just moved here from China." She said. "My father said a prosperous career was in store for him in Japan. He's a computer technician." 

"Cool." Said Davis, drawing away her attention as he slipped a cookie into his backpack. It was soon followed by the crunching of Demiveemon. 

"Who's the girl, Davis?" he squeaked. "She's pretty!"

"SH!" he scolded his backpack. Everyone looked at Davis. "Uh…rats." He said.

"In your backpack?" Luka tipped her head to look at his pack. 

"Um, yeah. Well, they're in my locker…and they get in there sometimes." He quickly explained.

"There are rats in the lockers?" she looked surprised. 

"Yes. No! J-just in my locker! See, I, um…I keep a lot of sandwiches in there sometimes." He stumbled. 

"Oh."

The others sighed in relief. Davis had stupid excuses, but they actually did work from time to time. 

Luka took a bite of her lettuce and looked around. "Well, thank you all for being so nice to me. I really don't know anyone here."

"We all know what it's like to be the new kid." T.K. said.

"And you can hang out with us anytime." Added Yolei. 

"So, do you like school, Luka?" Cody asked. 

She smiled. "No. But I haven't been held back. I guess if you just do the work, it's easy."

"No kidding." Yolei sighed. "But the students here are pretty smart. Well, most of them." She sneered at Davis.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis growled. 

Luka chuckled. "I'm sure Daisuke is smart as well."

Davis blushed and the group laughed, causing Davis to anger. "Well at least someone besides my mom sees it!"

Luka looked down at her watch. "I'd better be going." She stood. "Thank you again."

"You can have lunch with us any time you want to." Said Ken.

She bowed, and walked away. "Hey, Luka!" Davis called. 

She turned. "Yes?"

"Uh…" he scratched his head. "Would you…um…well, do you want me to walk you home after school? You know, I mean, unless you-"

"I'd like that." She answered.

"'Cause you don't have to if-" he stopped. "What? Really?"

"I'll see you then." She walked off to her class.

Davis sat back down. "Hey, Demiveemon, you can talk now."

"It's about time!" he squeaked. "Why can't I go outside with the other digimon?" he whined.

"Because you cause too much trouble." He said, handing him another cookie.


	3. Discovery

After school, Davis found T.K., Kari, and Yolei outside. "Hey guys!" he greeted. 

"Hey Davis." Said Kari. "We're going to the digital world in about an hour."

"Okay." He hiked his backpack up on his shoulders. "I gotta go. I'll see ya then!" he turned, but was stopped by Kari's hand on his shoulder.

"Davis?" she asked lightly. "Aren't you going to walk me home?"

Davis bit his lip. "Sorry, Kari. I asked Luka if I could walk her home today." 

"What?" she looked hurt. 

"I'll walk you home, Kari." Said T.K. 

"Okay." She took T.K.'s arm and they walked off. 

"You chose someone else over Kari?" Yolei asked incredulously. "What did you do, sleep too close to the microwave?" 

"Well, how was I supposed ta know she wanted me to walk her home today?" he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Besides…"

"Besides what?" Yolei pressed, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Well," he scratched his head and looked at her for a long while. "You know, when Kari left with T.K.-"

"T.K.?"

"Yeah, T.K.! Can I go on or what?"

She shook her head. "It's just that I never heard you call him T.K. before." 

"I…I guess I just didn't feel jealous of him when he took Kari." He shrugged, looking desperately to her for an answer.

Yolei grinned. "Don't you know what that means, Davis?"

"Uh…I…Hey, yeah!" he began grinning as well. 

"It means you're finally over Kari!" she punched him in the shoulder.

Davis's grin dropped. "No!" he growled. "It means that she doesn't love T.K.!" 

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." 

"No, think about it." He insisted. "See, I wasn't worried about him and her together because psychologically I perceived a premonition that Kari no longer harbored affections for T.K.!" he concluded.

Yolei stared at him, wide-eyed. "Wow, Davis…I guess you really are smarter then I ever gave you credit for."

"What are you talking about? I heard it on The Learning Channel last night!" he said.

"Whoops, spoke too soon." She shook her head.

"Hey, Luka!" Davis waved his hand as he saw her exit the school.

"Then why are you all over her lately?" Yolei mumbled.

"What are you talking about? I have girls that are just friends. Like you." He explained.

"Sure." She folded her arms. 

He scowled at her. "Well you're not in love with me or Cody or T.K. or Ken." 

She blushed. "Of course not!" she snapped. "Besides, if you don't really like her, you shouldn't lead her on like that."

"What?"

"You love Kari, right? So Luka might think you like her, and she'll be crushed if she turns out to like you too." Yolei reasoned.

"Well, I guess so…but-"

"Hello." They were interrupted by Luka.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later." Yolei smirked, and walked over to Ken and Cody.

Davis grabbed Luka's books. "I'll carry 'em!"

"Thank you." She pushed part of her scarf around her shoulder. "So, where do you live?" 

"Just up here." He pointed a fairly long ways away. 

"I live there." She pointed to an apartment building. 

"Hey, I think that's where T.K.'s brother lives." Davis informed. "He's in a band. He does concerts sometimes. You should see him, they're pretty good." 

"Oh." Luka said.

"Davis?" Demiveemon whispered. 

"Sh!" he ordered. 

Luka looked at Davis with a suspicious glance. 

"Uh…I thought I heard something. Guess it was nothing." He excused. 

"So," started Luka. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Davis cringed. "Yeah, my sister's name is Jun." 

"You sound disappointed." 

"She's evil! Worse then all the evil digim-" he stopped and put his hand over his mouth. "Then all the…the evil bad guys…in my…digital…games?" he tried.

She smiled. "You sure are strange, Daisuke."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." 

After a ways, they reached her building. Davis handed her the books. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, hand on the door.

"Uh, okay." He glanced at his watch. 

"Mama, I'm home." She called as she opened the door. "I've brought friend home. Is that all right?" 

"That's fine, Dear." A woman's voice floated to them from the other room. 

Luka motioned him up the hall to her room. Once they arrived, Davis examained her room. It was decorated with colorful dragons and statues and strange, symbolic, streamers. A miniature rock fountain lay on a stand, a trickle of water running down it. "Nice place ya got here." Davis said. 

"Thank you." She set her things down on the bed. 

"Well, compared to my room-" he stopped dead and looked at the table next to the wall. It was oak with a silver trim around the edge. It was covered in various items: a mirror, a model horse, a painting of an eagle flying across a lake that had never bothered to be hung, fourteen dollars and fifteen cents, and other random things. Among these things, however, was an item of particular interest. "Is that…?"

"What?" she directed her gaze to the table.

Davis picked up a small object. "Where did you get this?" 

She took it from his hand and furrowed her brow. "I don't know. This isn't mine." She stated. "I've never seen it."

"It's a digivice!" he yelled. 

"A-"

"Come on!" he grabbed her by the arm and rushed out the door. They tumbled down the hall and to the front door. 

"ByeMrs.ChongmeandLukagottagosomewherebutwe'llbebacksoonokaygreat See ya!" Davis called.

"Goodbye, Luka." Said Mrs. Chong as she stared at the television. 

"He's late. Again." Yolei grumbled as she tapped her foot. 

"Why'd you expect him not to be?" asked T.K.

"Well that digiegg's gotta be for someone." Said Patamon. "So we'd better get it before someone else does. 

"Guys!" they heard Davis cry frantically. He flew into the room, dragging the bewildered Luka behind. 

"Davis!" gasps flew throughout the group.

Luka was confused. "Daisuke, what's going on here? Why are we back at school? What are we doing in the computer lab? Why is that is that cat wearing gloves? What…what are those…creatures?" she stopped fighting Davis's grip and stared. 

"Davis, why did you bring her here?" asked Yolei in a very harsh tone.

"This is why!" he flashed the silver digivice. 

The group was shocked. "I guess we know…who the digiegg's for." Gatomon said.


	4. A Battle, A Rescue, A Friend

"So," concluded T.K. "That makes you a digidestined." He sighed deeply after this, slumping back into his chair. 

Luka stared ahead, stunned. "Oh…and…I have a…digi…mon?" she stared at Demiveemon. She seemed very uncertain, and dazed with fascination. 

Davis nodded. "And you can bet we know where it is." 

"You guys go on ahead." Said Ken. "I'm gonna tell Izzy and the others about this." 

"Right." Agreed Yolei, holding her D-3 to the computer screen. "Digiport open." 

"Wait…" Luka started. "Go on ahead whe-Ah!!" and the children were sucked into the digital world. 

"Oh yeah, guess I shoulda warned you about that." Davis admitted. 

Luka was grasping her heart, standing in the grass with a look that could crack diamond. "_What_ was _that_?" she squeaked.

"Were in the digital world. It's the only way to travel." Said Yolei.

Luka almost fell over, but was caught by T.K. "This is…"

"Come on, Luka!" Davis said eagerly. "Let's go get your digimon!"

She was hesitating, but Davis pulled her along. "This is great! You'll have a digimon and a digivice."

"But-"

"Aw, quit worryin'!" but as the children approached the clearing, someone else had already been there. 

"Oh boy…" said Armadillomon. 

The creature growled, turning to them with a long snout. Horns jutted outward from its head, and it resembled a giant skeleton of a dragon. Its bony wings held a thin draping of tattered film, a pitiful excuse for a membrane. 

"That's Mukonomon!" Gatomon exclaimed. 

"You know him?" Kari asked.

"Well, he was one of Myotismon's minions. Dumber then a post." She sneered.

Mukonomon snarled and lifted his head, drooling. Apparently, he had been trying to gnaw the egg out of the ground. The egg remained in the dirt, wet, but unharmed. "Fire spite!" he bellowed. The red fire split the group in two, the kids falling to the ground. 

"Whoa!" said Davis. "Guess he was offended!" 

"Patamon!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Veemon!"

"Gatomon!"

The digimon chanted in unison. "Digivolve to…."

"Angemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Ex-veemon!"

"Angewomon!"

Luka, who had been flung to the ground, sat, amazed and confused. 

"Careful, guys!" Angewomon warned. "He's an Ultimate level!"

Mukonomon roared and stomped one of his two-toed feet in front of the digiegg. "Molten Fang!" he boomed, letting another burst of liquid fire from his mouth. It caught Ankylomon in the chest and hurled him mercilessly into the trees. 

"Blast Ring!" snapped Aquilamon, throwing his rings of air at the demon. Mukonomon dodged, drooling as he looked at the children. 

"Humans…" he purred. "So hungry…" he opened is jaws and lunged for Kari.

"Kari, no!" Davis screamed, jumping onto Mukonomon's head. Frantically, he grasped the digimon's horns. Furious, he swung his head around, trying to get the thing off his horns. "Hey!" Davis cried. "Can't we talk about this?!" but with a final thrust, he sent Davis flying.

"Davis!" Ex-veemon yelled. He caught the boy in his arms before he was crushed on the ground. 

"Thanks!" Davis sighed. "I owe ya one, pal!" 

He set Davis aside, taking off and flying up to the monster's head. "V-laser!" he blasted the red light into Mukonomon's head. He reared backwards and snatched Ex-veemon by the leg, swinging him to the ground and onto a pile of rocks. "Ahh!"

"Lightning Javelin!" a familiar voice thundered. A flash smashed into Mukonomon's side, sending him reeling. Before he could move to attack, he was rammed in the other side by Ankylomon, and beaten down by Angemon and Angewomon. He hissed, a deep rumble that caused the ground to tremble. 

"Hey, guys!" Ken panted as he ran up behind them. 

"I thought you stayed behind." Yolei said.

"I caught up with Izzy, and he told me to go on ahead." He explained. Tentomon popped out from behind. 

"And I brought cookies!" he buzzed. 

"Who's that?" Stingmon asked, eying his downed adversary. 

"Just an unwelcome visitor." Huffed Cody.

With a sudden burst of his wings, Mukonomon threw off his enemies and flew away as fast as possible. 

Kari was frozen in place, the reality of near death just hitting her. "Are you okay, Kari?!" Davis asked in a panic. 

She started to shiver. "T.K.!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms.

Davis looked on in horror at the scene and fell over. "This just isn't my day…"

"It's never your day." Veemon pointed out. 

"Anyway," said Davis, shooting up. "Luka, we saved your egg!" he cheered.

She blinked, staring at the mess left by the battle. 

"Well, let's go!" he snatched her arm and started pulling on her to the egg. 

"N-no…" she struggled to get away.

"All you have to do is pick up the egg and your digimon'll be waiting." He continued.

"But I-"

"But you gotta keep the digiegg so your digimon can armor digivolve." He said.

"I-I-" she stammered.

"All you have to say is-"

"Daisuke, _no_!" she said, jerking her arm away. She backed away.

He paused. "What do you mean 'no'?" he turned to her quizzically.

"I-I don't want one!" she looked at the egg with a nervous watch.

Davis was stunned, along with the others. "But…wha-how can you not want one?" he asked.

"I don't want a monster! I-I'm afraid…" 

"Afraid?" he cocked and eyebrow. "What's ta worry about?" he pointed his thumb at Veemon. "They're not scary."

"Yes…they are. I knew Japan would be different, but this is…this is…" she gasped and jumped away from Tentomon. 

"What?" the insect questioned, cookie bits crumbling from his mouth. 

"And these creatures _talk_." She emphasized.

"'course they can!" he said. "You don't even know what your digimon looks like. It could be cute or something, like T.K.'s digimon, or Kari's digimon, or Kari."

The group sweat-dropped. "But they get bigger." She continued, stilled backing up. "Th-they turn into giant…giant monsters! Eep!" she tripped and fell down, tears forming in her eyes.

Davis knelt down in front of her. "Hey, don't you know what digimon are here for? They're here to protect us and they're our best friends."

"But…"

"Look, don't doubt your digimon. After all it's waiting just for you. And I'll always be here to help, and the others, too." He took her hand and slapped the digivice into it. "Just pull the egg out of the ground."

Luka sat with a strange expression, considering what he had said. "Well…okay…I guess so." 

"Great!" said Davis, pulling her up.

Luka looked at the group and swallowed, bending down to clutch the egg. She grabbed it and pulled as hard as she could. The egg swayed as she jiggled it, and it emerged from its trap into her hands.

Below it followed a silver light, and a small digimon. He was a long-bodied, white, dragon, with a tuft of fur around his neck that fell on his chest. He was furry, large golden eyes sparkling and pudgy orange cheeks giving him a childish look. He had frills sprouting from his head, and four very short legs that had outward knees. His tail was long, and he had two, long, growths of fur coming from the sides of his muzzle like a very small mustache almost. They hung down to his lower neck. Three stubby claws reached out to the sky as he yawned. "Brrra!" he said, clicking his tongue. "That was the best nap I ever had!" he said.

Luka stared at the white digimon in amazement. "You're…"

"Hey," a grin spread across his face. "You're my digidestined!" he yelped as he threw himself onto her.

"I know who that is!" Tentomon said. "It's Dracomon! He's a rare angel digimon."

"That's me!" Dracomon said. "Wow! You sure look nice!" he looked back to Luka. 

"I…uh-thank you." She said, staring at him, then the egg in her hands. 

"I love you already!" he beamed, jumping to the ground. "I'm Dracomon. Soft as a bunny," he curled up. "But fierce as a wolverine!" he pounced on all fours and raised his hackles, growling.

Despite her mingled feelings, she let out a laugh. "My name is…Luka." 

He slithered over to Davis. "You smell funny!" he stated.

Veemon nodded. "It's the cologne! I told him it's weird, but he doesn't listen!" 

"I guess he's your new digimon!" Davis congratulated. "Now let's go home before your mom kills us."

"Home?" she looked down at Dracomon. "But he's so…"

"Cute? That's what you were gonna say, right?" the little dragon urged.

"Don't worry, he'll de-digivolve once he goes through the gate." Cody assured. "It makes them easier to hide."

"Let's move out." Davis said.

Dracomon lagged behind slightly. "Hey!" he called to Luka.

She turned. "Yes?"

"A little help?" he smiled hopefully.

"Sure." She chuckled, scooping him up. 

"Ow, my head!" Davis complained as he landed on the hard, computer floor. 

"Whoa!" they turned to see Luka on her back, staring at the creature on her stomach. He looked somewhat like a frog or a bulldog, no nose, nostrils, mouth, or ears. He was a creamy brown color with three, stubby claws and a short tail. 

"What?" it said in a deep voice. "Don'tcha recognize me?" 

"D-Dracomon?" she stared hard at him. 

"Powlmon!" he said.

"See, I told you he'd de-digivolve." Said Davis. 

Luka picked him up. "You're…just a…blob with legs!" she began to laugh, causing the little thing to anger.

"It's not that funny!" he snapped.

"Oooh, I'm hungry!" said Patamon. 

"We'll meet back here tomorrow." Davis informed. 

Luka nodded. "I…guess I could come."

"Here." Said Davis as he handed her a scrap of paper. "Call me if you have any problems."

She took it. "Thank you."

"Nah, what are friends for?" he snatched Demiveemon and left. 


End file.
